Bad Girl Jelsa
by JelsaxDreamer
Summary: Elsa is Bad girl !(which you do not want to run into in a dark alley) What happens when the school's most feared girl begins to defend the school kindest and most convenient boy? The boy is dressed hood and he is been bullied for many years! Elsa promises to keep boy safe because she keeps so big secret she can die for him! M Rating for Violence and sexual language! Jelsa story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Jelsa story and l don't have good English so... I'm sorry**

 **This story is telling how bad girl Elsa meet the bullied boy... but this is not a clear story of love! Because Elsa had her past and it's not so bright.**

 **If you like Jelsa (High School), bad, romantic, music or you have imagination.. this story is perfect to you!**

 **Chapter _1_**

 _~The moon shines in the sky and the dark figure in the opinion of the shadows!_

 _Only the wind blows ... whatever you do, do NOT just..._

 _close your eyes...~_

The sun rises behind the high school and the sun's rays illuminate the ice blue room ...

The room has bed where was a sleeping platinum blonde girl ... the sun hits the girl's hair, they are almost white...

The girl opened her eyes and dropped her legs over the edge of the bed .. She fell head in her hands

She got up and changed clothes

She put on black tight jeans, a white long-sleeved, black jean vests and black sneakers. Her hair was open and curls.

She left slam the door and walk away...

 **The school lobby**

The lobby had most of the school's students and there's a friends talked before the beginning of school, but there was a big group around of some boys.

Everything was as before but without warning...

Girl in black in white clothes will be the front door to the movies, she had sunglasses and her hair to make the wind. Everyone turned to look at new girls. The girl stopped and took the sunglasses off her face. Her ice-cold blue eyes sparkled far away... The girl looked around and she still kept the sunglasses in her hand. The girl began to walk away, and all students gave space to her and looked at her with mouth open. Random boy came in front of the girl.

"How are you?"Boy asked the girl while looking somewhere other than her face .. Boy looked at the girl's breasts! The girl's gaze does not change in finding the boy's face.

When the boy became even closer to the girls ... they all saw how inside the girl snapped and the girl grabbed the boy's shirt collar and said to him:

"Asshole, do not drool on me," and then she threw the boy to the floor! (Girl was not even out of breath by throwing 19-year-old boy the ground). All students are speechless...

Girl walks across the lobby and disappears into the school hallways. Students help boy up from the floor, boy back of the head gets a bit of blood. all wondered, "Who is that girl?" Nobody knows...

 **bell rings**

Classroom was filled with students, and there came a boy gang which is surrounded by girls. One boy... however, was alone in the corner of the hood deep in front of his face. Teacher came into class.

"Okay class... Sit down! First l have exciting news!" Teacher smile.

"We have new student here! All be nice to her" Teacher say loud.

"Come in darling" Teacher point the door.

"OMG! It's her!"Class shout

"Hey..." Girl say with little smirk...

It was the same girl how was in the lobby kicking that some boy ass!

"Hey tell all something about yourself" Teacher speak to girl

Girl smirk and roll her eyes...

"My name is ELSA Frozen and l come from Norway and hmm... what else?... Yeah! Anybody of you will not want a problem with me..." Elsa laugh with evil look on her eyes...

All students look her mad eyes! Teacher was little speechless...

"E-Elsa... you can sit over there..."Teacher say a vibrating voice...

Elsa walk to class sourcing and sits down. Beside him sat a character who had a hood deep in the head so that Elsa could not see the faces ...

"Hey" Elsa say to person

Person didn't respond..

Elsa just look the person how was on own worlds...

 **Class end when bell rings**

Person wakes up to reality when the bell rings. Person turns around and almost fall from the chair. The figure was scared Elsa who did nothing but stared stood up and went away...

 **lunch**

Elsa sit down and look up her phone.. but shadow covered the light ... Elsa to raise the cold gaze up and it was a boy gang! One of the boys 'big boss' leaning his hands on the table and looked at Elsa

"What a hot new girl?"Boy look Elsa with a flirtatious smile on his face

"Fuck of gay!" Elsa laugh sarcastic

"What you just-..." Boy was in shock!

Elsa stand up and walk away like nothing has happened..

 **After school**

Elsa was putting books in the tray when she heard laughter...

Elsa's mind "Laugh? But school is already finished, who is here anymore?.."

Elsa began to walk toward laughter. She heard laughter coming next in the hallway and she looked around the corner of what happened...

She saw how the "big boss" was with two other boys besieged some person! The boys laughed at this, and before Elsa had time to realize the "big boss" took the person throat and began to strangle against the wall! "Big boss" laugh and strangle that person while the other boys encouraged this strangling harder! The person was clearly in pain! "Big boss" laugh but suddenly someone became the next person who has throttled! It was Elsa!

"Hey" Elsa winked at "big boss" and lifted her hand was clenched and Elsa punched the boy right in the face, when a person fell to knees gasping for breath. Person look up and saw how Elsa walked over to the boy and took the shirt collar!

"I thought I told you to fuck off!" Elsa's eyes burned with rage! Elsa's breathing was so heavy and full of anger that the boy's gang went running away! Elsa poking the boy still hard to the ground!

"if ever again I find you doing this ... It is the last thing you do!" Elsa's gaze becomes crazy and She exclaims the boy, raising her hands in the air and the boy starts to flash off .. far far away!

Elsa calmed down and takes a person who is sitting against the wall still out of breath. Elsa goes fast in front of a person to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked in a sweet voice. Person raised his eyes a little, but Elsa did not see the face ...

"I'm fine ... thank you," came quiet response the person's mouth. The person seemed afraid.

"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you!" Elsa put her hand on the figureshoulder...

"What is your name?" Elsa asked sweet voice

"Jack ..." The character takes the hood off ...

"Jack Frost" the boy with white hair looked up to Elsa with him deep blue eyes.

"Hey Jack" Elsa say with a smile. Elsa stand up and Elsa holds out her hand to Jack. Jack look at Elsa's hand for a moment, but he takes her hand. Elsa looked at Jack and find old traces of bruising to the face. Elsa looked at Jack's face ...

"This is happened before ... am I right?" Elsa asks looking into his eyes.

He nods looking out onto the Elsa's face ...

Elsa sighs clutching his head ...

Jack gasps as Elsa Jack hugs so warmly ...

"I promise this will not happen anymore ever again ... I promise!" Elsa whispers to Jack's ear...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody!**

 **From now on, each chapter has its own distinctive song that I write the beginning of the century.**

 **This story twists and turns that will warn you in some chapters (if you are empathetic character) that you may feel anxiety or sadness, or anger!**

 **But breathe!**

 **This figure is neutral feelings ... maybe...**

 **Song:**

 _Martin Tungevaag & ItaloBrothers Springfield_

Chapter 2

Jack P.O.V (Same-day events)

Something / someone shake me? ... I raised my eyelids and it was my sister Anna who smiled at me

"Wake Up Jack! The sun has already risen !" Anna giggle and tickled her brother

"l'm wake l'm wake!" Whack a pillow for his sister

Anna walk away but at the door she say

"Dad is still home and he is made breakfast" Anna leave smile on her face

"Dad?" Jack got up and looks at himself in the mirror. Jack sighs and is clearly tense. Jack dresses and take his backpack. He goes downstairs and he notices that his father staring at him.

"Good morning, come for breakfast" His father still staring at him...

"l'm not hungry.." I said to him, I look away from his face...

My father dropped his coffee cup down and came closer to me. He was going to take the hood out of my head!

"Do not touch me!" I shouted to my father who did not care...

Jack's father grabbed his son! Anna shouted mother! Mother ran to the spot and saw how a father treated his own son. "David stop! Get off of him!" Jack's mother (Vanessa) yelled and pushed David. Vanessa and David arguing in front of their children. Anna began to cry and Jack took his little sister along and they ran out. Outside, when they were far enough away that neither is heard no more screaming.

My sister cried in shock. I hugged her so that she would feel safe. I walked with my sister to school, she went to primary school when I continued my journey to high school.

 **High school**

I walked through the lobby and went my locker. I take my math books. l went to class and everyone was speaking that "new girl". l don't have seen her, but then teacher come into classroom and start to talk... I just looked out the window, and I do not hear what the teacher said. I was in my thoughts ...

~ Why? ... Why my family? ~

 **Bell rings**

I woke up the bell and sighed deeply. I turned around and got almost a heart attack! I was going to fall off my chair! I looked at the girl who was dressed in black and a white shirt. Her platinum blonde hair was almost white. I could not speak, I was in shock .. I probably show scared her. I got up and went away.

 **Lunch**

I didn't eat, but I sat alone in the corner and called Anna...

"Anna? Are you okay?" l ask

"Jack!... Yes l am... l'm just... sad... but are you okay? Father hurt you..." Her voice became tearful

"No! Don't cry sis... l'm not hurt! (And l know that l lied to my sister... l was hurt! So badly... This is been my family tragedy about 12 years...)" l try to calm her down...

"But... l'm scared Jack..." she say... And l don't wanna hear those words in my sister mouth...

"l know... l know... go after school with your friend house and be there... i go home and tell that you are with your friends" I try to cheer up her

"Are you sure?" She ask me...

"Yes YES! Go!" l say to her

"Okay.. if you say so... love you bro" She say

"Love you to sis.." l close the phone..

 **After school**

I was in the locker and read a text message that my sister was send to me.

~ I am a friend's house, and all is fine. We look at the film and try to forget the bad morning ... I love you brother ~

I smiled for a moment, I replied that I loved her too, l shut the locker.

I was going down a hallway toward the front door, but everything went dark! I realized I was lying on the floor because someone hit me in the head! l rise up saw and heard how the 'big boss' and his guys laughed at me.

"LOSER" "YOU ARE VOID" "FREAK!" And lot of laugh!

Head covered so much and I do not have time to do anything before someone kicked me and the 'big boss' punched me against the wall and started to strangle me! I was in shock and I tried to get myself out of his grasp!

Suddenly, someone came next to me out of the shadows!

"Hey" Voice say and without warning, person winked at 'big boss' and lifted hand and punched the 'big boss' right in the face! l I fell to my knees the ground gasping for breath. l look up and saw that girl how sit next to me! She walked over to the 'big boss' and took him shirt collar!

"I thought I told you to fuck off!" She's eyes burned with rage! her breathing was so heavy and full of anger that the 'boss' gang went running away! She poking the boy still hard to the ground!

"if ever again I find you doing this ... It is the last thing you do!" She gaze becomes crazy and She exclaims the'boss' raising her hands in the air and 'boss' starts to run off .. far FAR away!

l sit against the wall, still out of breath... Suddenly she came from me to her knees.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a sweet voice. l raised my eyes a little to see her face...

"I'm fine ... thank you," l quietly response to her...

"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you!" She put her hand on my shoulder...

"What is your name?" She asked sweet voice

"Jack ..." l take the hood off ...

"Jack Frost" l say and she looks me and l look her...

"Hey Jack" She say with a smile. She stand up and holds out her hand to me. l look at Elsa's hand for a moment, but l take her hand. She looked at my face very long time...

"This is happened before ... am I right?" She asks looking into my eyes. l kind of freak out... but I don't have nothing to lost?

l nods looking without looking her eyes...

She sighs clutching her head...

l gasps as she hugs me so warmly! Her hand are a round my back and my hand are hers... l blush lightly when l heard her whispers those words in to my ear...

"I promise this will not happen anymore ever again ... I promise!" I hugged her harder against myself... and... l...

 _cried..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody!**

 **This chapter Use your imagination as much as possible because the situation is getting exciting...**

 **Song** :

 _"Stay The Night" - Zedd (Sam Tsui & Kina Grannis)_

 _Chapter 3!_ _warning! possibly a distressing_

Elsa wipe Jack's tears her soft hands. Elsa smiled to Jack and took her and his backpack. Elsa lay her arms around Jack's shoulder and they left... They walked out of the door and the outside was rainy and gloomy. Elsa noticed the dark figure. The character looks at them for a long time... Elsa know who it is... Way to Jack's house Elsa broke the silence

"Frozen"

"What?" Jack turned to look at Elsa

"My name is Elsa Frozen" She replay

"l know..."

"No you don't Frost... And do you know why?"

Jack don't know what to say... Elsa stop and turn Jack to facing herself

"Because you shouldn't know Frost!" Elsa's face are so cold and dark...

"Why then did you help?" Jack look at Elsa resolutely

"I don't know why l did it, nut now you have to choose Jack!"

"One: You continue your life oppressed in the corn as always and I disappear completely or two, I'll help you and will try to keep you safe ..." Elsa take his hand off the shoulder.

"Try to keep safe? What do you mean?" Jack say try to touch Elsa's hand... but then Elsa's phone ring... Elsa look up her phone and she clearly freezes...

"Elsa?..." Jack ask

"YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE! NOW!" Elsa yelled to Jack!

" l choose..."

Jack did not have time to talk the end before Elsa dropped backpacks down. Elsa opened her own backpack side pocket and took out a black tank top and a rubber band. Elsa turned his back to Jack and took a denim vest and white shirt off. He put on a tank top, and tied her hair ponytail. He was shoving other apparel backpack and closed it.

"What are you doing?!" Jack was mouth open in amazement.

"Choose! Run now or hide! Which one you choose ?! You have half a minute's time to choose!"

"l choose two!" Jack can not believe what he just said. Elsa nodded and smiled sarcastically to Jack

"l will keep you safe l promise..." Elsa say to Jack

Elsa hears gang forthcoming!

"Hide!" Elsa shout for Jack

Jack takes their goods and goes behind a house porch. Jack sees and hears everything. Elsa stands in place and as soon big gang circles her. Gang characters are dressed in black, and all are boys. Jack noticed that the boys were also involved in weapons such as a knife latch which is set at Elsa's neck!

 _Boss: Elsa... sweetheart..._

 _Elsa: Mike l told you not call me that asshole!_

 _Boss (Mike) slashes Elsa's neck slowly so that the wound spilling blood. Elsa does not move. Her eyes are staring Mike's eyes._

 _Boss: You have bad attitude sweaty..._

 _Elsa: You might want to run... *Elsa smirk*_

 _Boss:_ _And why would I do that?... *Mike try to kiss her!*_

 _Elsa: You should have run *Elsa smirk to Mike*_

When Mike's face is almost caught Elsa's face ... Elsa grabs pocketknife herself. Elsa grabs Mike arm and kick chest! Mike fell on knees and hold breath. Elsa smirk and quickly turns because the other boys in the gang attack her! (Jack could not do anything) Elsa kick two boys the ground unconscious! Third boy grabs her from behind, but Elsa throw the boy over to her, boy lands on back in front of Elsa. Elsa punch at once boy's face and he was out. Elsa saw how the rest of the boys ran away. Mike had crept behind Elsa.

"BEHIND!" Elsa hear and She turns around and tackle Mike! mike's face are bleeding and Elsa pull his hair and look him...

"Asshole l had told you before... FUCK OFF! This is my area! So... Next time l swear you gonna die!" She punched his face against the ground one more time!

"NOW LEAVE! ASSHOLE!" Mike stand up and rest the gang boys run away!

Jack look how rest the gang run away... Jack look Elsa and she is out of breath, and her neck is a contaminated blood... Jack runs over to Elsa!

"Elsa are you okay?!" Jack ask to her

"Why wold not l?" She ask

"You bleed...!" Jack say

"Yes? So?" She smirk and take her backpack.

She star to walk a away... But then she stop and look at Jack..

"Coming?" She ask to Jack... Jack take him backpack and walk over to Elsa...

"Where are we going?" Jack ask to Elsa how look up to Jack's eyes...

"You see..."

They walk a some time and then she stop at she stops in front of the apartment building and passes through the alley where there is an apartment building fire escape. Elsa put her backpack on back and starts to climb the stairs. "Follow me," Elsa say. Jack put backpack on back and follow Elsa. Elsa climbs onto the ledge on the top floor and it has one big window. Elsa opens a window and climbs in. "Come on," she says, and Jack climbs in the same window. Jack is a pale blue room with a bed, desk, bookcase, closet and a computer. Jack looks around and he realizes to be Elsa's room.

"Welcome to my home Jack," Elsa says softly.

"Thank you"

"Make yourself comfortable ... I'll be right back," Elsa disappeared in the bathroom of cleaning the blood off her skinn

Jack looked around. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you live alone here?" Jack asked in a loud voice

"Yes, but my brother pay this," Elsa corresponds to the toilet

"Do you have a brother?" Jack has embarrassed voice

Elsa to open the bathroom door and lean against the door

"Yes, but we don't talk to each other all. He only pay my apartment, nothing else." Elsa is bound her hand ...

"What happened to your hand? .." Ask quietly ...

''big boss head is pretty hard .. "Elsa said.

Elsa took a shirt bottom of the closet and pulled on top of it ... Elsa sat in the desk chair and turned it to Jack. There was silence...

"Why you choose two?" Elsa ask to him.

"To be honest... l don't know..." Jack look up to Elsa's eyes.

"You see that? The gang can beat me but they can beat you really badly..." Elsa say

"And that is why you try to keep me safe?" Jack ask...

"No l don't try!" Elsa raised her voice. Jack is speechless...

"l WILL keep you safe! Nobody is going to hurt you as long as spirit vents me!" Elsa related to Jack's shoulder... Jack look to Elsa and Elsa stand up and took something from the box...

"Take this" Elsa sitting next to Jack and give the necklace

"Necklace?"

"It is not just a necklace ... It gives an electric shock someone touches it, when it is switched on, but you do not get shock..." Elsa explained

"Let's put it on" Elsa say and put the necklace on Jack neck...

"Let's test it..." Elsa switch it on

"How?" Jack ask

"Stan up face to me" Jack do what Elsa say. Jack stand now front of her and behind Elsa was her bed

"And now what?"

"Touch my hand" She say

"What?! NO! if it work you get shock!..." Jack say worry voice

"Fine!" Elsa say and she touch Jack's arm!

As soon as Elsa touch Jack's arm, her body was electrocuted, and Elsa's eyes were closed and she fell in her bed unconscious because the attack power was so big! Jack switch it off and lands adjacent to the Elsa and take this up in his arms and tried to awaken her up. Elsa start to wake up...

"It's work..."She say little dizzy voice...!

"Thank God you're alive.. l scared me!" Jack say little laugh

"Don't worry boy... l'm okay..." She say

Jack still hold her on his arms...

"What time is it?" She ask...

"Only 19.30...! FUCK ME!" Jack say

"What now?" She ask

"My dad and mom... l pose to tell them that my sister is with her friends...

"Don't worry Jack..." She say but Jack cut her speak!

"NO! It's not OK! My dad is gonna kill me! And my mom will to! But my dad do it much faster!" She saw how Jack began to worry in earnest!

"Jack! Tell me the truth!" She yelled to him!

"My dad get physical angry really little things.." Jack was worry, she can see it

"Jack look at me!" She take him head to her hands...

"Do you dad get physical to you?!" She ask a little worry on her voice...

"yes... almost everyday..." Jack try to not cry...

"Jack... You don't have to go home... Just call and tell them about your sister and blame it all on me... trust me Jack.

"But were l go?" Jack ask

"You can stay here..." Elsa say little blush on her cheeks...

Jack can feel the heat on him cheeks too...

"... I would just be plagued" Jack try to hide the heat...

"Not at all Jack... it's little boring to be alone every day and night..." She say

"... l.. l... l think l stay here the night..." They face was little red but not badly...

Jack calls to him mother

 _Jack: Hey mom..._

 _Vanessa (Mom): JACK! MY BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M BEEN SO WORRY!_

 _Jack: Don't mom... Anna is with her friends and l am... ... with... my best friend!_

 _Vanessa: You have Friend?! That's good honey! When you come home?_

 _Jack:_ _actually a spend night here with... it_

 _Vanessa: She or he?! SAY IT JACK!_

 _Jack: BYE MOM!_

 _End the call_

 _"_ Was she angry?" Elsa ask with her kind voice

"No..." Jack say

"Good... l go get a shower. Do what you like to do.

Elsa go get a shower and Jack did homework and Elsa's homework too to thanks her... Fortunately, Jack had packed a change clothes for himself and when he was without any shirt... Elsa come out the shower and see Jack. She blush but then she look away and laugh... Jack Cheek was all red... Jack put new shirt on him and walk away so Elsa can exchange her clothes... Time go and Elsa came out of the room. Elsa walk over to Jack.

"Hungry?" She ask

Jack nods and Elsa went to kitchen... She had pizza and she ask him "Wanna eat on the roof?" Jack stand up and say "Do l wan to? Sure!" Elsa laugh little and then they go Elsa's room window out and clime on the roof.

"Wow..."Jack say breathless

"I know..." She say

They sit down and eat and same they talk and even Elsa really laugh and hard! Jack think that she seem cold and bad but she was kind and fanny... when they had eaten they were on your back and look at the stars. Elsa's Head was jack's lap... They don't see any bad about it... Sometime go and Jack realize that Elsa was fallen asleep... ON HIM LAP! Jack took Elsa on him arms and carry her in her room. He put her down on her bed. Jack put blanket on her...

Tree hours later Elsa star see a nightmares... Jack wake up and notice it... (Jack was asleep on the floor) Jack come closer to her and her face was sweat because of nightmares.. Jack start to smooth her back. She little wake up...

"What are you doing?..."She say sleepy voice...

"You saw nightmares..Go back a sleep" Jack say..

"No.. don't go..." She say...

"But l'm not going anywhere..." Jack say

"Mu mom say that too and she left and never come back!... " Elsa almost cry...

"No don't cry Elsa..." Jack say...

Jack stand up and he go next to her... on her bed... She wasn't hull wake but enough that she increase the coverage and Jack goes under the covers. Elsa drops his head to Jack's shoulder, and Jack takes her a warmly hug. Elsa fall asleep again as Jack watch her fall asleep... Then he did fall asleep too...


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING!**

 **This chapter brought this story M**

 **Happy reading...**

 **Song:**

 _Kállay-Saunders - Running_

The sun's rays lit up the room and the light hit Jack's and Elsa's eyes when they opened their eyes ... Elsa looked at Jack and blushed a bit but did not let it show.

"Good morning," Jack said Elsa

"Good morning," Elsa said a little shyly ...

"Oh, come on ... What it tough bad ass Elsa disappeared?" Jack grins

"Shut up frostbite," Elsa says with a laugh ruffle Jack's hair.

"Frostbite?" Jack laughs

"Exactly!" Elsa rising from a sitting position.

"You are then snowflake" Jack considers how Elsa laughs and blushes slightly

"Jack! You get this fucking embarrassing! ... Frostbite!" Elsa laughs

"I know"

Elsa stares Jack whose hair shine against the sun as white as the first snow. His dark ice-blue eyes hypnotize Elsa...

Jack stares Elsa platinum blonde hair shining almost white. Her ice-colored eyes enchants him...

Jack sit next to Elsa. They only look at each other's eyes. Their breath is getting heavy...

Jack lifts his hand Elsa's neck and she placed her hands on Jack's shoulders... Jack takes his other hand to catch Elsa's cheek and they bow towards each other and...

They kiss... Time seems to stop...

"You're a good kisser" Elsa mumbles

After the kiss, Jack laughs and Elsa blushes ... Elsa calculate her forehead against Jack's chest. Jack wraps his arms around Elsa. She was so beautiful Jack can't take him eyes away from Elsa

"What are you looking at?" Elsa ask with her eyes close

"My beautiful girlfriend..."

Elsa open her eyes and look up to Jack

"Girlfriend? You... like me?!" She ask a little shock

"Yeah" Jack nods to her

"l..." Elsa was shock

"Otherwise I would not have kissed you if I do not like you" He say and then She take Jack's face and kisses him deeply and warmly...

"You are bad boy..."She mumbles

"And you are my bad girl..." He mumble

Then they start to to put themselves ready for school. Jack wear that necklace and he walk to living room and show how she rummage drawer?!

"What are you looking for?"

"One thing... HERE!" She say and was holding the same kind of necklaces but it was white (he was is black).

"Whats that?" Jack ask

"My electric necklaces.. Can you help?"

"Sure" Jack walk over to Elsa and put necklaces to her

"Thanks" She smile to him

"You welcome honey" He saw how Elsa face blushes

Elsa look away from Jack and giggle little but she gasps when she heard sirens?!

"What?..." Jack say and they run over the window and they saw how police car come front of building...!

Elsa saw one person...

"We have to go NOW!" Elsa yelled to Jack how nod. They run trow the window and crap they staffs. They went out of the window and ran to the fire stairs down. Jack took Elsa's hand and they went running away.

Polices P.O.V

"It is in this building." Hurry before she get away! If we don't get her now _He_ kill us!"

Polices get away for car and they go front door and kick that open! They run to the stares and start running up on the stares... They come for the door where Elsa live and second office kick door open! They hold they hands some pistols. They came in the apartment.

"Where are they?!" They whats every room and then second office yelled to another...

"THERE!" Another policeman ran to the room where the police stands by the window and shows the street... White hair boy and blonde girl, they ran for their lives!

"NO!" Police slapped fist on the table!

"Calm down Hans! You get her soon..."

"No't soon as l want!" Hans threw a lamp on the floor!

"CALM DOWN! NOW!"

"NO! We have to get her and then he will finish her where this all start..."

Men go away and soon they are gone...

Jack P.O.V

They run for 5 miles and when they stop they both were out of breath...

"What the HELL was that snowflake?!" Jack watch Elsa... little angry?...

"it was Hans..."

"HOW?!" Jack yelled to Elsa. Elsa get angry and put her hand on Jack's arm and look at this with eyes

"Hans is my old enemy and he works whit Pitch and they want to kill me as soon as they possibly can!"

"What?!" Jack's eyes had that perplexity...

"But.. Why?!" He ask to her, Elsa sighs

"it's long story..." Jack put his hand on her shoulder...

"I have time" He say to her and she take deep breath and start to tell her past

Elsa's past

"I was happy... really happy child and l had my brother (5 years older than her) and my parents was really kind and warm persons. They love all of as but l was my mother girl like my brother was my dad's favorites. It wasn't bothering me sens my mom..." Jack saw how Elsa face turn sad and hopeless look in her eyes.

"She... she past away when l was 7 years old and that day when she past away turn my future what l'm now..." Her eyes turn little watery from tears..

"I come home and say hello to my mom and she seem little... worry about something... She never say hello to me.. then l went to kitchen. I take some soda and went my room... and very soon l heard how front doors slam open and close. l went to see how was it? My brother was at school and dad was in work... I went my room door and open it very slowly and l saw my mom and some dark man. He crap my mother and yelled to her to keep mouth shut and he...he..." Elsa cry out "That man... he _rape_ my mother front of me!" Jack felt how him heart stop because the shock. She putt her head on her hands and cry but still continued to tell her past. "She yelled on pain and l couldn't do anything! I just... close my eyes and stand there. I didn't even understand what is happening?! I was so young to understand what that man is doing to my mother... And..." Elsa shock her head and look up but not Jack's eyes... "Then when he was finish he... kill my mother. He took knife on his pocket and slashed my mother's throat! But then l do my worst mistake l had done in my life. I yelled my mom! That black man then realized that l was there. He look right in my eyes and l never been saw so dark eyes in my life. He put my dead mother body down and start to come closer to me and l run in my father office and hide under the desk... Door what l shut behind me was now slam open and l was so scared, what if he found me?! What l do now?! l had some seconds before he will found me... then l heard how second person come in the room and start talking the man. 'Raper: Here is little girl and she maybe saw what l did!' Second man then calm him down and say that l can't saw what he had done and if l had... next time l going to be die" Elsa pause her voice and look her hands "They left and soon they are gone... l run out and l saw my brother how was coming home. He stop me and ask what wrong?... l just shake my head and start running far away from my home. l never stop but meany hours later l collapse on the grown and everything gone black..." Jack look Elsa's face and saw all tears and sadness on her eyes.

"I don't remember all but... l woke up in the hospital and some nurse take care me all that time because my dad never come or my brother to see me. l become friend that one girl who suffers from epilepsy and she taught me everything she knew. She used to be the best girl in martial arts. She taught me everything and I promised that I won't disappoint her, but three day before l can leave she die and l was alone all that time but last day in the hospital my brother come and my dad. I really miss them bout but then l saw that face and my dad eyes... they are burning like he is going to kill someone! Then before me or my brother can do anything..." She stop and take a second to think.. "He take knife and slashed my shoulder. I scream in pain and nurse ran to me and some security men threw him out there but my brother stay. Only the last word what my father say to me was when he was fight against security men's... l-l... however then l move out on the street but my brother give me some money and l live where l can in that time. Then when l was like... Fifteen years old l had work in cafe downtown and that owner was really nice old man how give me food and home... but everything change when one day l was cleaning desk and two men come in. I salute them but then l notice that the other those men stare me and l look up that man and... It was him! The one how killed my mother front of me and then I picked up the coffee tray and trow it on the men's and l take soon as l can my thinks and run out the back door. I call Mr. North and tell that what was happen. He told me to run and be careful.. And l was really grateful that he was helped me and he have informed me in our school the day before. But then when l was running in my life I heard in my head those word in my head what my dad yelled me in hospital eight years earlier...

"You are one mistake! You should have die! I HOPE THOSE MEN DO SAME TO YOU!"

Elsa brake down and she start cry in anger and sadness. She look up to Jack how was shock and angry and sad too. At that moment Jack wrap his arms round Elsa and hug her so tightly as he can. She cry on him shoulder and scream that how she had hated her father and her life! When she curse herself he take her head on him hands and wipe away her tears and told her

"You are strongest girl in the world and you can make it! I know it and l have to tell that to you now and always! Jack say so soft and gently to her. She look up to him eyes all that time.

"But... If those men come back and l just broke down like this?"She say little tears on her eyes...

"No Snowflake... don't cry! If those men come back I'm with you and I never let them hurt you! I promise that to you because _l love you " Jack say and looked Elsa's eyes... those light ice blue eyes..._

 _Elsa breath heavily and look up Jack's ice blue eyes and then he say something what melt her heart. No one never say to her feel like this, but Jack can do it_

 _I will not promise the moon to you_

 _I do not the stars from the night sky_

 _But if I was your man_

 _You 'd have the world's only woman_

 _I do not may wraps you to gold_

 _But I can't also forget_

 _If I was your man_

 _You 'd have the world's only woman~_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everybody**_

 _ **If you liked last chapter you will love this**_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **Not for those who do not have any imagination or if you can't read any sexual language!**_

 _ **Song:**_

 _Ariana Grande - Grenade (Bruno Mars Cover)_

 _Chapter 5_

Elsa know that Jack really mean what he just say. She was little shock but she can breathe...

Elsa start to walk away... Jack by her side. His hand on her shoulder... This day can't be so bad...

 **School**

Elsa was in the toilet when Jack was taking his books. But then something slam the locker door close and Jack gasp it. Then he saw it. There was worst his bullied boy.. the 'big boss' who real name was Peter.

Peter: Loser! How nice to see you...

Peter looks around and punch Jack on the floor! He was strong man but Jack was stronger so he can't strangle Jack this time.

Jack: WTF?! GET OFF ON ME!

Peter: Why so mad loser? *Evil smirk*

Jack: I warned you...

Peter: What are you talking about lose-

Same time Jack take his hand and put it on Peter's neck and give him a shock! Peter yelled on pain and let off on Jack. Jack get up and start walk away on smile on his face*

(Jack's mind: I did it... wow... it feels really good..)

Same time Elsa come over to Jack and she had big smile on her face?

Jack: Everything okay snowflake?

Elsa: I'm just so proud of you Frostbite *Smile to him*

Jack: What do you mean? ... You?... You saw?

Elsa: Yes I did...

Jack: And you are proud of.. ME?!

Elsa: REALLY proud my bad boy

Jack kiss her so passionately that Elsa feel how her legs are given up if he let go now. Jack noticed that how Elsa melt on the kiss Jack keep his hand behind her back. When they pull back with the kiss Elsa gasp air and her cheeks are so lovely red by the blush.

Jack: You are really cute when you blush *Handsome smirk*

Elsa: oh shut up *Giggle*

They went they first lesson and there was Peter and his gang. They all look Jack really mad but they didn't say nothing because Elsa sit next to Jack. They don't show that time that they date but they talk each others all hour. After the lesson Jack went to the cafeteria and Elsa follow him soon after. Jack notices Elsa and she star to walk toward him. Soon Elsa stand front of Jack and they bout have that evil smile on they faces. But then they notices that Peter and his gang was side of them.

Peter: LOSER! What are you doing with that slut?!

Elsa was little confused so was Jack too but Jack was really mad what Peter just say but Elsa stop him

Elsa: What did you call me? *Elsa start walk toward Peter and was face to face with him*

Peter: I say... SLUT!

Elsa's face was frozen but when Peter and she was face to face in second... he disappeared?!

Elsa woke up to reality and saw how Peter was lying on the floor? She realized that Jack was hit peter! Jack look so mad! Jack turned his eyes suddenly at the Peter's gang and the whole gang retreated in horror! Jack's eyes tell: "I'm gonna kill you.. KILL YOU ALL!" Then he watch again Peter and Peter was holding his chin what was bleed badly. Jack walk trow the Peter and one more time Jack punch him on the face! He was so angry that every one in that room was horror! Then Jack took Peter's coat collar and watch him in the eyes. Peter was horror! Then Jack let out that bad laugh and just say...

Jack: Good night ASSHOLE!

And in one move hi touched Peter's neck and Peter yelled in pain because that shock what Jack give to him! It looks like Jack was some supernatural alien! When Peter was unconscious Jack threw him to the floor! Then Jack stand up and watch everyone who was in there in that moment. Jack was so mad right now that the electricity was able to see his fingertips! Every one was scared like jack is going to kill them all! Some girls screamed and boys just watch in horror breathless!

Jack: Some one have something else to say?!

No one say nothing because they all was so badly horror... But when they all stared just Jack they notices that Elsa walk trow the Jack and everybody horror Elsa take his hand. Elsa don't get shocked like Peter what surprised all the students! Jack turned his head and start watch Elsa's eyes...

Elsa speaks softly: I'm okay darling... I'm so proud of you... *She smile to him and Jack calmed down...*

Jack: I love you honey

Elsa: I love you too darling

They kiss front off everybody, what was most biggest shock! The school hottest girl was dating school most bullied boy! They don't even know that Jack know how to fight! They both left like cold air. When they are out there Jack was little angry but Elsa calmed he down.

Jack: I'm still FUCKING angry!

Elsa: So do something what make you feel better!

Jack: Okay first! *He took Elsa's back and kiss her long and... What I try to explain?! They make out! When Jack end the make out Elsa have that heart melting smirk on her face.

Jack: Fuck you are good kisser! But NOW! Second my dad... *Jack took Elsa's hand and they run trow the Jack's house*

 **David P.O.V**

I was sitting at the kitchen table when I saw...

David: Jack?...

I jump up when I hear front door slam open! I hear giggle and footsteps. I go in the living room where Jack was and some hot platinum blond girl.

David: JACK?! What are you doing here?! And who is SHE?!

Then that girl stop Jack and walk front of me and give her hand and shake my hand?!

Elsa: Hey my name is Elsa and I'm Jack's Girlfriend and it's honor to meet that SHIT dad and husband.

She smile to me and then she hit me trow the face! I don't know what power that girl have but she hit me so hart that I fly trow the air! I hit my back in wall! Then she stand front of me again and smirk to me.

Elsa: That was from me...

Then Jack took my neck and everything get black... When I woke up everything was black and white... I was so dizzy, but i saw how Jack have big backpack and then he kiss that girl name Elsa. And they left.

 **Later Elsa's home**

Jack's P.O.V

We walk over to Elsa's home but first we look up that there wasn't any police officers or other 'nice' surprises. When we come in Elsa's bedroom window I put my backpack down. There was my clothes and some personal items. I left the room and went trow the living room ans sit down on the couch. i put my head down my hands. Then I fell how someone hug me on my right side. I know that passion fruit perfume... I take Elsa on my lap and I kiss her neck, her cheeks were rose-red. She lay her hands over my shoulders

Jack: So beautiful... *Whisper to Elsa's ear.*

Elsa: What?...

Jack: You *Kiss her shoulder*

Elsa's can't take it anymore and she moans and Jack just smirks. Elsa gasp when Jack hands go down her back and pull of her shirt. She then take his face on her hands and kiss him profoundly. Then Jack raise her little higher and she wrap her legs around his waist. Soon... Bed room door close behind them!

 **Information: Hey! Do you want to** **an accurate description of what what is going on behind the closed door? If you say yes (You are little pervs.. But don't worry I wont judge! This is my hobby or job so I will write it if you want to! I WILL NOT PUBLISH CHAPTER 6 BEFORE ANSWER!  And now you can read Bag Girl story too in Wattpad! I got there too book what name is "DNA" So go look at it! **

**By: JelsaxDreamer**

 **My Wattpad: user/JelsaxDreamer**


End file.
